Undertaker and His Eternal Sadness
by iKuroshitsuji
Summary: Kesedihan mendalam di balik tawa Undertaker? Hihihi.. akan ku ceritakan sedikit dari masa mudaku [Warning : Alay/ooc/halusinasi writer Pict & Black butler (c) owner]


_Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso_

[W/N: Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dari fanfiction ini. Alur dari ceritanya dari saya dan saya dapat beberapa inspirasi dari cerita lain. selamat menikmati. ]

.

.

.

.

.

 _Undertaker and His Eternal Sadness_

Cast : Undertaker x OC

Warning : OOC - Kealayan hqq

 _Aku yakin kalian penasaran dengan kisahku.. hihi._

 _Kalau begitu.. akan ku ceritakan sedikit_

 _._

 _._

 **Undertaker and His Eternal Sadness**

Pada zamannya siapa yang tidak mengenal Undertaker? Shinigami dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang bisa membuat semua orang ternganga. Selain kemampuannya, kondisi fisiknya yang 'unik' juga membuat dia disegani. luka-luka jahitan di sekujur tubuh yang entah darimana ia dapat, surai panjang bewarna kelabu yang terkadang dibiarkan menjuntai dan terkadang ia ikat, tatapan mata yang tajam, serta wajah pucat yang menawan. Bahkan para _shinigami_ dari dunia asalnya yang sebagian besar adalah pria, mengakuinya.

Sang Undertaker merasa jenuh dengan rutinitasnya sebagai _Shinigami. Shinigami_ hanya turun ke bumi lalu mencabut nyawa manusia. Yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi adalah mereka harus menonton _cinematic record_ milik seseorang yang akan mereka cabut nyawanya, bila _shinigami_ melibatkan perasaan mereka sedikit saja akan fatal akibatnya. Undertaker yang merupakan seorang _pro_ pun mencoba untuk mulai 'berekspresi' di dunia manusia.

Bertemulah ia dengan seorang dara dengan darah manusia atas sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Gadis itu bersurai oranye dengan senyuman yang manis nan menular kepada setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya. Selalu berpikir positif dan sangat bersemangat seakan-akan energinya itu tidak akan pernah habis. Pada awalnya, pria surai kelabu ini hanya menganggap mereka kebetulan saja bertemu. Hingga mereka dipertemukan lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Di sebuah taman belakang suatu rumah kecil yang tenang, sebuah cerita roman picisan pun dimulai.

"Oya.. sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama kita berjumpa." Sapa sang _shinigami_ legendaris itu. Gadis dengan gaun victorian bernuansa senada dengan warna rambutnya pun menoleh. Mengabaikan bunga-bunga di taman yang sedang bersamanya. Dari sinilah semuanya menjadi salah. Mungkin lebih baik bila gadis itu tidak menoleh dan melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepada Undertaker. Harusnya Undertaker tidak pula mengusik kebahagiaan sang gadis dengan bunga di tamannya hanya karena kejenuhan semata.

"Ah, Tuan. Sudah berapa kali kita bertemu hari ini?" Gadis itu tertawa seenaknya jauh dari kata anggun, namun manis di mata Undertaker.

 _Deg._ _Ini suatu hal yang salah._

Kesalahan selanjutnya adalah ketika Undertaker sering mengunjungi gadis itu di tamannya. Selalu mengusik kebahagiaan gadis itu, bercerita, terkekeh, bahkan menanam bunga mawar bersama.

 _Bunga mawar memang indah namun berduri._

Waktu mereka arungi bersama di taman itu. Bunga mawar yang tadinya adalah benih pun mekar menjadi bunga mawar putih yang cantik. Seiring tumbuhnya bunga mawar putih tersebut, tumbuhlah perasaan diantara mereka berdua.

" _Undie,_ Sudah lama kita bersama.. Apakah Kau tidak memiliki perasaan kepadaku?" Bertanya seperti itu kepada seorang pria pasti membutuhkan nyali yang besar bagi seorang wanita. Apalagi zaman mereka adalah era dimana wanita dituntut untuk mengutamakan etik dan menjaga kehormatan mereka.

Dengan paras pucatnya, perlahan sang _shinigami_ tersenyum. Tidak mengucap apapun. Senyumannya lirih seperti tidak dapat berkutik.

 _Shinigami dan manusia adalah hal yang salah._

Itulah hal yang terus menderu dalam batin Undertaker. Ingin ia melompati pagar taman rumah gadis itu lalu memeluknya, berucap kata cinta, lalu mengecup dahi pujaan hatinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia terlalu takut untuk melanggar peraturan.

"Sebenarnya, _Undie,_ Aku telah dilamar oleh seorang bangsawan." Ucap sang dara sembari menyiram bunga-bunga mawar putih yang susah payah mereka tanam. Awalnya sang gadis tersenyum riang namun, ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan lirih di hatinya.

"Aku ingin sekali berucap kalau aku memilikimu.." Undertaker hanya diam. Terpaku.

"..Tapi.. sepertinya hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu, 'kan?" Kristal bening tak kuasa lagi dibendung oleh gadis periang bersurai oranye yang selalu memberi warna pada Undertaker. Entah, rasanya kini hati sang _shinigami_ tersayat. Mungkin sang dara tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangis, ia berlari meninggalkan Undertaker dan bunga-bunga mawar putih. Bahkan alat penyiram ia hempaskan begitu saja ke tanah. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya dan tidak pernah keluar lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu, bahkan untuk melewati rumah sang gadis Undertaker tidak pernah berani. Bukan ia membuang sang gadis, tapi hatinya kini dipenuhi keraguan.

 _Bukankah sekali hatimu dipenuhi keraguan, maka peluangmu akan musnah?_

Sepuluh tahun berlalu. Waktu yang lama bagi manusia namun sangat singkat bagi _shinigami._ Kejadian yang mengiris hati Undertaker bahkan masih ia ingat betul.

Dihelanya sebuah nafas panjang dan berat. Dibukanya buku catatan kematian hari ini.

Tidak.

Ia pasti bermimpi.

Ia harus segera bangun dari mimpinya bila itu benar-benar mimpi.

Dilihatnya dalam daftar kematian nama sang pujaan hati. Begitu pula dengan anak serta suaminya. Tuhan, dari sekian banyak orang yang mati bunuh diri dan menjadi _shinigami._ Mengapa harus aku? Begitulah sekiranya isi batin Undertaker.

Dengan surai kelabunya yang terikat, ia melesat. Tidak menghiraukan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa melanggar peraturan, tapi ia bisa memberi peringatan. Namun sayang, semuanya terlambat.

Di hadapannya, sebuah mansion terlalap api. Api tanpa rasa mengasihani. Di dalamnya ada sang gadis. Undertaker menerobos ke dalam.

Netra hijaunya menemukan seorang pria yang merupakan suami sang pujaan hati terkapar bersama anak mereka. Sudah terbujur kaku keduanya meregang nyawa. Undertaker melangkah pergi mencari dimana gerangan sosok bersurai oranye yang telah mengambil hatinya?

" _Undie..."_ Sebuah suara lemah terdengar dari salah satu sudut ruangan dalam kobaran api.

"Itukah Kau?" Suaranya makin lemah namun ia terkekeh geli. Undertaker segera berlari menghampiri. Ia topang separuh tubuh gadis tersebut dengan pandangan sendu dan lirih. Sama seperti terakhir mereka berjumpa.

 _Mengapa? Mengapa Kau masih sanggup tertawa padahal Kau dihadapkan oleh kematian?_

"Bukankah Kau merasa sedih bila seorang yang selalu tertawa harus pergi?" Tersenyum di penghujung nafasnya. Gadis itu masih sempat membelai pipi pucat Undertaker.

"Maafkan aku.." gadis itu terbatuk.

"Berjanjilah padaku Kau akan hidup bahagia seperti bahagianya aku saat ini." Bahkan, daging segar tanpa jiwa itu tersenyum riang ke arah Undertaker.

Sang kelabu tak dapat membendung air matanya. Tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

 _Baiklah..._

 _hiks._

 _Baiklah.._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hihihi... alay sekali aku saat masih muda._

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeay selesai ini ff one shot nan alay. Maafkan hamba ya lord. Terimakasih telah membaca. Jangan lupa RnR. awkawkawk


End file.
